Love me not
by Eleska
Summary: La conocía tan bien y aún así nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de aquella chica por su propio mejor amigo. Aquél al que era tan cercano que eran como hermanos. Aquél al que conocía tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo. ¿Tenía derecho a sentirse celoso de él? AU. JeanSasha.


**La imagen utilizada pertenece a la maravillosa artista JohannaTheMad.**

* * *

El día estaba frío y grandes nubes surcaban el cielo, pero no parecía que fuese a llover, por lo que Jean salió del departamento sin su paraguas. Marco había ido a visitar a sus padres y había dejado a su amigo sólo el fin de semana. No había salido durante todo el día, ya que ese clima parecía absorberle la energía y lo hacía sentirse deprimido. Sin embargo, aquella parte del día siempre valía la pena, sin importar el tiempo que hacía fuera. Su destino, el café en el que Sasha trabajaba, se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de distancia.

El mensaje que había recibido momentos antes de salir seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Iba a buscar a su amiga como todas las tardes, para pasar el rato y acompañarla hasta su casa. A veces incluso iba con Mikasa, Marco o Connie, ya que todos eran muy buenos amigos. Pero esta vez ella le pidió explícitamente que fuera sólo. Era una petición muy extraña viniendo de la castaña, que jamás le había pedido algo parecido y realmente no sabía qué esperar de aquella situación.

Intentó dejar de pensar en ello mientras cruzaba el umbral de la acogedora cafetería, buscando con la mirada a la castaña. Ella estaba detrás del mostrador quitándose el delantal de mesera y, en cuanto vio al rubio, una sonrisa radiante inundó su rostro y alzó la mano saludándolo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió en modo de saludo. Luego de terminar su tarea, Sasha se apresuró y abrazó a Jean cálidamente. El corazón del joven se disparó mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que realmente sentía por aquella chica frente a él. La quería, de eso no cabía duda. Realmente no podía recordar un momento en el que no quisiera estar con ella, como si la necesitara para sobrevivir al día a día. Pero al mismo tiempo la apreciaba de una manera diferente a las chicas con las que había salido de manera romántica. Podían hablar por horas y jamás se quedarían sin tema de conversación. Estar juntos era parte de la rutina, y aquella compañía mutua se había convertido en algo que ambos disfrutaban. No obstante, si había algo de lo que jamás hablarían era sobre sus confusos sentimientos hacia su querida amiga.

La muchacha guió a su amigo a un cubículo del café, lo hizo sentarse y volvió detrás del mostrador. Regresó a la mesa con dos cafés y porciones de pastel.

-¡Descuento de empleada! – comentó alegremente repartiendo las tazas y los platos. Ahora la situación se había vuelto aún más extraña. Eso era algo que Sasha jamás hacía. Si quería que le pagase algo de comida, debía haber perdido una apuesta, querer sobornarlo, o se encontrase de muy buen humor. O quisiera prepararlo antes de una tormenta.

\- Había olvidado que podías ser una persona tan generosa. Ya comenzaba a pensar que dejarías que muriese de hambre…

\- ¡No es mi problema que tú y tu holgazán trasero no sean capaces de cocinar algo digno de ser comido! Yo tampoco probaría nada proveniente de tus fallidos intentos culinarios. – Sasha sacó la lengua infantilmente. – Considérese afortunado, buen samaritano, de que tenga la piedad necesaria para invitarle su pastel favorito.

\- Pero tú no has sido la que cocinó el pastel.

-Trabajo aquí, así que es casi lo mismo. Pero si no lo quieres, yo me lo comeré. – Parecía increíble que Sasha fuese tan delgada cuando comía tanto. Más increíble era que en realidad lo decía en serio.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Gracias por el pastel – la frenó su amigo mientras la castaña acercaba la porción a su lado de la mesa. – Aunque no recuerdo que te quejaras tanto las veces que te invitamos a comer.

\- Pero Marco es el que siempre cocina, y tú sólo te dedicas a poner la mesa y a rondar inútilmente a su alrededor.

Ambos siguieron bromeando y riendo tras varios minutos, pero Jean había comenzado a impacientarse. Podía ver como la chica estaba en su misma situación, tomando su taza con manos tan temblorosas como las suyas mismas.

\- Jean, tengo algo que decirte.

Sasha se sonrojó ligeramente sin mantener contacto visual. Los nervios la estaban matando por dentro y delatando por fuera.

\- ¡Sabía que querrías cancelar nuestra carrera de mañana! Soy demasiado bueno para ti, ¿eh? – respondió con suficiencia su amigo, fingiendo no prestarle mucha atención. Tenía una mirada divertida, fija en su taza de café mientras revolvía el contenido con una cuchara.

\- ¡La única razón para cancelarlo sería para evitar que tu ego saliera lastimado! – contraatacó la chica con una gran sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Por un momento había olvidado lo que había querido decir, y repentinamente su expresión cambió. - ¡Jean! ¡Estoy intentando decirte algo serio!

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia la muchacha. Sasha estaba ruborizada y se mordía levemente el labio. Su cabello brillaba con leves tonos rojizos bajo la luz del sol de la ventana, que había hecho una fugaz aparición a través de las nubes. La chica se veía tan bonita con aquella expresión avergonzada en su rostro que su amigo no pudo evitar mirar el recipiente nuevamente, antes de comenzar a sonrojarse él también.

\- Está bien, lo siento. ¿Qué querías decirme? - Jean sabía que fuera lo que fuese, él la apoyaría, como había sido siempre. No solían tener charlas serias, pero cuando ocurrían, los dos se expresaban y entendían perfectamente. A menos que fuera aquel pequeño detalle del que Jean no quería hablar con ella, sus propios sentimientos.

\- Yo… - Sasha no sabía cómo comenzar. La duda era totalmente legible en sus facciones, ella jamás había sido muy buena ocultando sus emociones. Dentro del pecho del joven comenzó a crecer la preocupación. ¿Qué sería aquello de lo que ella no estaba segura de hablar con él?

\- Asesinaste a alguien y necesitas que te ayude a enterrar el cuerpo.

-¡Jean!

Ella no pudo evitar reírse. Una sonrisa torcida curvó aún más los labios de Jean, que intentaba no hacer notar lo ansioso que estaba, pero tampoco parecía poder mantener el contacto visual con su amiga.

\- Lo que quería decirte es que… – siguió Sasha después de recobrar la compostura – hay alguien que me gusta.- El corazón de Jean dio un vuelco. – No quise decírtelo antes porque no estaba segura de lo que pensarías…

\- A mí también me gusta alguien. – Los ojos pardos del chico brillaban con intensidad, mientras interrumpía el balbuceo de la castaña. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella lo miró, confundida.

-¿Tú, enamorado? ¡No es posible! – la chica estalló en risas, distrayéndose momentáneamente de su discurso.

-¿Terminaste? – Jean la observaba de brazos cruzados, mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa de los ojos.

\- Lo siento, es que nunca imaginé que fueras del tipo romántico; de sólo imaginarlo… - comenzó a reírse nuevamente. Enseguida intentó frenar sus carcajadas estridentes y contagiosas tapándose el rostro con las manos. Su amigo reprimió las ganas de reír junto a ella. Era cierto que él jamás había tenido una novia estrictamente formal. Ninguna relación en la que hubiese estado había durado más que algunas pocas semanas, así que nunca había tenido una verdadera pareja. Además, no creía haber estado verdaderamente enamorado de ninguna de aquellas chicas.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo contarte nada? – soltó el rubio, ligeramente dolido.

\- No fue mi intención ofenderte, pony. Continúa. – Ella seguía con una sonrisa en los labios, y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. ¿Cuándo había pensado que todo esto era una buena idea?

-No, McCain, primero tú.

Ella borró la sonrisa de sus labios, y volvió a cubrirse el rostro.

-Te burlarás de mí de por vida si te lo digo.

\- Jamás haría eso. – No era una respuesta que Jean le daría, pero ¿qué podía hacer en aquella situación? Ser sarcástico no lo ayudaría en nada, necesitaba saber lo que ella tenía que decir. Sasha se descubrió, y lo miró fijamente.

\- Yo… - Jean sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que le costaba concentrarse - estoy enamorada de… - En la mente del rubio se había formado su propio nombre. Por más extraño que le pareciera, le habría gustado ser nombrado en ese momento por la chica frente a él. No sabría qué hacer si fuese así, ¿sería capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos? ¿O su relación terminaría como todas las demás?– Estoy enamorada de Marco.

Silencio.

Sasha había apoyado la frente en la mesa para ocultar su rostro. Era lo mejor, porque la expresión de Jean reflejaba su corazón confuso y la incredulidad que sentía. No lo había visto venir. Jamás hubiera imaginado aquello. La conocía tan bien y aún así nunca se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su amigo. Aquél con el que era tan cercano que eran como hermanos. Aquél al que conocía tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo. Sintió un pinchazo en su interior. ¿Tenía derecho a sentirse celoso de él?

Si sus propios pensamientos no se habían aclarado hasta ese entonces, ahora eran como el cristal. Todos esos momentos de sonrisas compartidas, de charlas interminables, de chistes infantiles, aportaron un granito de arena a un reloj que acababa de quebrarse. Y todos esos sentimientos surgieron de golpe, como lo haría la fluida arena a través del vidrio roto. En ese momento, lo suficientemente tarde como para lamentarlo, Jean se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, la chica que le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo.

-¡Por favor, no se lo digas! – Sasha no podía mirarlo a la cara. Ella no pretendía que Jean hiciera algo al respecto, sólo necesitaba decírselo antes de que aquellos sentimientos explotaran.

Jean intentó recuperar la compostura.

\- Mhm, lo intentaré. Espero que no se me escape…

-¡Jean! – el chico rió ligeramente y fijó su mirada en la ventana. – Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé.

-Realmente quiero esperar a estar lista para decírselo en persona. Ahora es tu turno.

-¿Qué?

\- Tu turno. – insistió Sasha, sin éxito. – ¿Tu cabecita enamorada no puede concentrarse? Es tu turno de decirme quien es la afortunada a la que estás torturando con flirteos baratos.

El rubio se quedó en blanco. ¿Debía decir que estaba enamorado de la chica con la que estaba saliendo? Porque realmente no lo estaba. No quería mentir, pero tampoco podía decirle que acababa de descubrir ese pequeño detalle hace exactamente un minuto. "Parece que todo este tiempo en el que pensé que el amor no existía sólo estaba enamorado de ti; qué curioso, ¿verdad?" No, definitivamente no podía decir eso. _"Jean, te estás tardando demasiado, ella espera una respuesta."_

\- Creo que… ehm, Mikasa, me gusta.

Sasha casi escupe su café.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que varias personas de alrededor se dieron la vuelta para ver qué pasaba. Hizo una pausa antes de seguir riendo – Lo siento Jean, pero no creo que sus sentimientos hacia tí hayan cambiado.

Jean se encogió de hombros, sonriendo; al menos se había librado del tema con una respuesta rápida, y Sasha había mordido el anzuelo. Aunque su orgullo había resultado herido con aquella respuesta. – Tengo derecho a soñar.

\- Ya lo creo. – Ella aún intentaba dejar de reír.- ¿Se lo dirás algún día?

\- Realmente crees que no tengo oportunidad con ella, ¿verdad? – Jean se acercó ligeramente a su amiga a través de la mesa, sonaba desafiante.

\- Ya hemos pasado por esto, pony. Realmente creo que aunque lo intentes una vez más, jamás conseguirías algo salvo un boleto de "sigue participando". Es más, quizá Mikasa ya tenga algunos preparados con tu nombre.

\- ¿Es alguna clase de apuesta? Porque estoy seguro de que ganaré.

\- No me consideraría una buena contrincante si te dejase apostar sin ninguna oportunidad, lo siento. – Sasha alargó el brazo y despeinó a su amigo, que aún estaba inclinado hacia ella. – Tendría que haber apostado contra ti aquella vez, Eren y Connie se habían llevado todo mi dinero. Además, ¿no estabas saliendo con alguien? ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Susan?

\- Su nombre es Vivian. Y no estamos saliendo. – El chico recibió una mirada reprobatoria mientras volvía a su lugar. – No es nada serio y ella lo sabe.

-No me interesan los detalles, - La expresión de Sasha se volvió fría como el hielo. – pero si en caso de intentar algo con Mikasa llegases a herirla, recuerda que se dónde vives. –hizo una pausa y clavó su mirada en la ventana. – Puede que incluso te conviertas en el cadáver con el que necesite ayuda. – lo miró de reojo y su expresión se volvió más suave.

Jean colocó una mano sobre su corazón. – Prometo que, en caso de intentar algo pervertido con Mikasa, recibiré sus golpes sin resistencia.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Recuerdas como terminaste la última vez? Jamás tendrías oportunidad contra sus golpes.

* * *

Cuando abandonaron el café ya había oscurecido. El invierno ya estaba terminando, pero aún los días eran muy cortos y la oscuridad parecía siempre llegar antes de tiempo. La tarde se había puesto fría y un leve viento soplaba congelando a toda persona que no estuviera lo suficientemente abrigada.

\- ¿Entonces Connie está haciendo el papeleo para aquella beca?

-Sí. – Sasha parecía rehusarse a dar más información al respecto. Vió que su amigo aún esperaba una respuesta más informativa y agregó: - Lo ayudaré a terminar de empacar estos días y el martes se irá del departamento.

-¿El martes? ¡Creí que se iría en semanas! – Jean observó curiosamente a la castaña, que caminaba a su lado. Ella miraba hacia abajo, evitándolo.

A Sasha realmente le dolía ver a su compañero mudarse a otra ciudad, lo suficientemente lejos como para impedir que se viesen seguido. No podía siquiera imaginar cómo sería no vivir con él, ni verlo todos los días.

\- Creo que lo han llamado para que se presentase unos días antes. – Ella levantó la vista hacia su amigo, y se veía triste. Se detuvo y comenzó a desenroscar la bufanda de su cuello. Jean se frenó a su lado sin entender por qué lo estaba haciendo; la tarde estaba tan fría que hacía salir vapor de sus bocas.

\- Ven aquí. – Sasha se inclinó hacia el rubio y le envolvió suavemente el cuello con la bufanda. – Nunca te abrigas adecuadamente. Tu nariz está roja, Rudolf.

Su nariz estaba ahora bajo la bufanda, que olía a Sasha. El café y los postres se habían impregnado en la lana, dándole un aroma especial pero agradable. Algo que Jean nunca había podido entender era como a pesar de que ella vivía rodeada de comida incluso en el trabajo, jamás olía mal. Y además lo adoraba, lo hacía sentir cálido, como en casa.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y seguir a la castaña, que se había adelantado varios pasos. Se le acercó y le pasó amistosamente un brazo por los hombros. – Gracias. – dijo, estrechándola ligeramente contra sí.

\- De verdad, ¿quién te cuidaría si enfermaras? Es mejor mantenerte sano, debilucho.

\- Probablemente Marco me cuidaría, aunque a ti seguro te gustaría tener ese placer, ¿verdad?

-A veces no entiendo como Marco te soporta las veinticuatro horas del día. – refunfuñó Sasha, empujándolo ligeramente. –No me sorprende que se dé a la fuga cada vez que pueda.

Jean le prestó la menor atención posible a aquel contacto entre ambos, que de alguna manera comenzó a tener un nuevo significado para él. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, abrazar de esa manera a la chica enamorada de su mejor amigo. Mirarla de la manera en la que había comenzado a hacerlo.

Realmente no sabía qué pensaría Marco al respecto. Sasha era una chica encantadora y definitivamente podría conseguir a cualquier chico que quisiese. ¿Eran recientes los sentimientos de Sasha o llevaban tiempo en su corazón? ¿Sería capaz Marco de corresponderla? ¿La quería de esa manera?

En cierta forma dolía tenerla tan cerca pero que a la vez fuese inaccesible. Intentó no pensar en eso e inconscientemente la estrechó más cerca de sí.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a destino, el edificio de Connie y Sasha.

-¿Quieres pasar?

\- No, tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento. – La verdad era que no creía poder soportar su compañía por más tiempo sin implosionar.

-Está bien, pony, no quiero interrumpir tus planes con Sarah.

\- Vivian.

\- Lo que sea, voy a bajarte un paraguas, está por llover.

En efecto Jean acababa de darse cuenta en ese mismo instante, mirando al cielo, que éste estaba totalmente encapotado.

Suspiró, liberando el aire que parecía haber retenido en sus pulmones desde hacía una hora. Se sentía tenso e inseguro, y no creía haberse sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo. Rememoró el primer día en la escuela secundaria, alrededor de seis años atrás. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se había sentido al entrar por primera vez a su aula de clases y que todos lo mirasen con curiosidad. Recordaba cómo se sentían aquellas miradas en su espalda, las expresiones indescifrables de sus compañeros. También recordaba que no había sido el único alumno nuevo ese año, que de hecho Sasha había compartido su misma posición. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde ese primer día…

En la realidad, fuera de los alejados pensamientos de Jean, Sasha se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras del edificio con el paraguas en su mano. Le parecía más rápido que tomar el ascensor, y además no le agradaban los lugares pequeños. Pero a media vuelta de escalera y a una prisa exorbitante chocó con alguien. Aquella persona la sujetó con fuerza para evitar que ambos cayeran rodando un tramo.

-¿Siempre bajas corriendo? Es algo peligroso, ¿no crees? –Era el joven que vivía en el tercer piso, alto y robusto. Sabía que trabajaba con Mikasa, pero no solían hablar seguido y él siempre se veía muy serio. En ese mismo momento, por fortuna, no parecía enojado; incluso sonreía ligeramente.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpó la muchacha, liberándose de los brazos de su vecino. - ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si no atravesaras el edificio a la velocidad de la luz, podrías lastimarte. – su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- L-lo intentaré, ¡nos vemos! – quizá su intimidante vecino no era tan antipático como parecía serlo, pero algo en él incomodaba a Sasha. Lo bordeó rápidamente y continuó bajando las escaleras, primero lentamente y luego otra vez a la carrera.

Jean estaba fuera esperándola, mirando distraídamente cómo caía la lluvia. Se veía pensativo y distante, notó su amiga, que se había quedado un momento contemplándolo. Cuando salió a despedir al rubio, este emergió rápidamente del estupor en el que estaba inmerso y le sonrió.

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Primero, te resfriarías; segundo, cómo no tendrías a nadie que te cuidase y no, Marco no estaría, comenzarías a alucinar por la fiebre y te tirarías por el balcón. Es una muerte horrible, déjame decirte.

-¡¿Cuándo piensas en esas cosas!? Suena tan realista que ahora tengo miedo de volver sólo. – Jean hizo un puchero, aproximándose a su amiga.

\- ¡Qué suerte que yo esté aquí entonces! – le pegó con el paraguas para alejarlo. –Ve, antes de que la lluvia empeore.

-Adiós. – Jean le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la castaña. Luego se preguntó si debería haberlo hecho. – ¡No llegues tarde mañana o lo tomaré como una rendición de tu parte!

-¡Ya quisieras! – Jean abrió el paraguas y comenzó a alejarse, riendo. -¡Allí estaré sin falta para hacerte comer pasto otra vez, pony!

* * *

El departamento de Connie y Sasha no era grande, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a mantener todo medianamente en orden para poder vivir con tranquilidad.

Ambos dormían en la misma habitación y jamás habían tenido ningún problema al respecto. Sasha estaba tan acostumbrada a su compañía diaria que ahora, mirando su habitación, sabía que sentiría un vacío inmenso con la partida de su amigo. Lo podía sentir, latente desde que el chico le había comentado lo contento que estaba por la beca, aquel sentimiento que preveía aquella situación. Estar sola.

Había pocas cosas que Sasha detestaba con todo su corazón. Los espacios pequeños eran una. Otra eran las mentiras. Y entre algunas otras, se encontraba el estar sola. No era el hecho de estar sola físicamente, sino el hecho de sentirse sola. Sabía que se sentiría muy sola cuando su departamento fuera únicamente de ella, y no podía remediarlo.

Aquello también atraía el problema económico que Sasha tendría cuando tuviese que pagar ella sola el alquiler y las expensas. Trabajaba, pero su salario no era suficiente para mantener aquel departamento, mantenerse a sí misma y pagar el curso de chef al que asistía. Aún viviendo en un departamento más económico el dinero no sería el suficiente, ya que hasta ahora eran dos los que se dividían los gastos. Sabía que necesitaba otro empleo si quería estar tranquila, aunque eso le dejase muy poco tiempo para todo lo demás. No quería recaer en sus padres y pedirles ayuda, ya que era mayor de edad y sentía que podía hacer aquel esfuerzo para que ellos no se preocupasen. No quería volver a su pueblo natal tampoco; había hecho muchas amistades allí como para perderlas de esa manera. Necesitaba un trabajo lo más pronto posible, y creía saber exactamente dónde podía encontrarlo.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta acá, ¡muchas gracias! Éste es mi primer fanfic así que estoy muy emocionada al respecto. Me encantaría saber tú opinión sobre él hasta el momento, y que esperás que pase en el futuro :O

Va a ser un longfic y realmente aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá. Pero si de verdad te gustó ¡me gustaría que en un review me lo digas! Con tu apoyo va a ser más fácil seguir escribiendo y mantener este fic actualizado. ¡Te deseo un buen día!

PD: Sé que publiqué este fic hace varios meses ya y aún no he actualizado, pero planeo continuarlo. La historia comenzó como un proyecto personal al que le dedicaría ratos libres, ya que escribir es algo que me gusta mucho y nunca había incursionado en escribir fanfics. Terminé tomando la decisión de publicarlo para motivarme a seguir escribiendo, pero las obligaciones fueron más fuertes, y el tiempo libre lo dediqué a otras actividades. Antes incluso de pensar en subir la historia a FanFiction me prometí a mí misma desarrolarla y darle un cierre, incluso si no veía la luz del sol en ningún momento. Así que sólo quería que supieran que sigo trabajando en esta historia, y que tarde o temprano -intentaré que sea lo más temprano posible- serán publicados los siguientes capítulos :D


End file.
